


Nothing like Family to Drive You Nuts

by angelicRenegade, Queen_of_Fae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bi-Polar, Drinking problems, Hope you enjoy, IKEA Furniture, No relationships yet, Other, Social Anxiety, Swearing, did I post this?, how god why, just a few of the problems, lol, rated t just to be safe, they have, to late now, what is tagging, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicRenegade/pseuds/angelicRenegade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Fae/pseuds/Queen_of_Fae
Summary: Arthur and his brothers are being made to live together, and their non to happy about it, this is that story. I'll be writing about how it all starts out and then it will be a lot of mini stories and story arcs. I am a first time writer and this is my first story to post so if you like to be helpful and give pointers that be great. Please note that 'you suck' or 'that bad' are not helpful but hurtful.P.S. angelicRenegade is my beta reader and editor in this, so I'm giving her credit in my work.





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so let me lay this down for you, so You can understand how my Idea of the UK bros works. let me list up oldest to youngest then I will put down what they look like  
> Owan-Wales is the oldest and looks to be about 32 to 35  
> Allister-Scotland is next born and looks about 27  
> Conner-Ireland is just tad younger then Al but not by much looking 25 to 26  
> Arthur-England is the second youngest and is about 23 in age  
> Liam-North Ireland is the youngest at 19
> 
> Owan-Wales is about 6’2” but is very gentle most days he acts like a peace keeper most day if his brother is involved other wise he tiding to his dragons or sheep. He has messy dark brown hair and bright green eyes like fields of grass in spring. Her very well built and has more muscle then one would think by just looking at him.
> 
> Allister-Scotland is good sized at 5’10”, his shock red hair is his defining feature, a long with his dark green eyes that match that of a forest that one would be wary of entering. He like his alone time and is know to snap at people even if he doesn’t mean it.
> 
> Conner-Ireland is just taller then Arthur coming in at 5’8” on the board and take great pride in it. He cover in freckles and his curly ginger hair is tied up being to lazy to get it cut in the last couple of years or so, his eyes are as green as the hills of his home land. He know to drink to much and want to stay that way if it means he has to be near Arthur for longer then an hour. 
> 
> Liam is just under 5’5” and hates it, this freckled cover boy is so fulled of energy and anger it not even funny, with shamrock eyes and short curly ginger hair to boot he can be bit of a handle full for anyone. He tries to be better then Conner but is more like him then he like to admit to.

Allister was tapping impatiently on a solid oak table while sitting in the meeting room with Arthur and Owan. Their bosses sat across from them, while they waited for four other people to show up. ”Sure are taking their sweet time, aren’t they?” Allister said in a highly annoyed tone, but who wouldn’t be if you were called at the crack of dawn to come to a meeting that was unplanned for and weren’t aloud to know what it was about until everyone was in the room. You’d be pissed off too.  
  
”Will you stop with the tapping Allister? You’re giving me a headache,” Arthur said as he pinched the bridge of his nose whilst Allister almost seemed to try and tap louder at his request.  
  
Before a fight had a chance to break out, the door to the room was opened to reveal a newly sober Conner and his boss. Not far behind them was Liam, whom was being dragged in by the ear by his boss. The door was quickly shut behind them as they went the their seats.  
  
Owan smiled sheepishly at the men in front of them. “Well, everyone’s here right? Let’s get started,” he said as his eyes pleaded that they hurry up as the room was now a ticking time bomb with all his brothers in the same small space.  
  
”Yes. Let us begin. We have talked this over the last month or two and have come to the decision that you all will be living under the same roof from now on.” England’s boss said and then remained quiet to let it sink in for the group.  
  
It was dead quiet as they just stared at them, but it wasn’t long before Conner broke the silence. “So… You’re joking right? There’s no way in hell that I’m living with **_that_**.” the Irishman said as he pointed at Arthur.  
  
”Like I want to live with you of all people.” The Englishman had his arms crossed and glared back at the ginger.  
  
”Do we get any say in this?” Allister asked as he slowly grew angrier with their bosses and their plans. Scotland’s boss sighed, “this is for your own good and you know it.” He refrained from talking about what landed Allister into this little crack-pot of a plan of theirs, but he knew that the redhead knew what he was talking about.  
  
”I know you mean well, but this isn’t going to end well.” Owan said to his boss with the knowledge that he was being put into this to act as a kind of peace keeper in the group of ill-tempered men.  
  
Liam just watched this as he debated which one would die first before this is over. “So long as I don’t have to room with Conner, I don’t care.” He said to just go with it at this point.  
  
”And what your fucking problem with me, ye wee bree brat?!” Conner said as he went and grabbed Liam by the collar of his shirt.  
  
”Let me go, ye damned old man!” Liam said as he tried to pull away from the other.  
  
”You’re all bloody nuts, the lot of you!” Arthur said as he tried to leave the room but he was stopped by Allister.  
  
”Oh no you don’t. If I’m stuck in this, ye get to suffer with me!” Allister said as he dragged Arthur back to the group.  
  
”ENOUGH!!” England’s boss yelled, which got the brothers to all stop and look at him. “Good. Now that I have all of your attention, let me make this clear. This is going to happen. Be packed in a month’s time. Once everything is set up and handled, you may use your old homes as holiday homes. Now, get out of this room before I kill you.” He said, red in the face.  
  
The brothers all looked at each other and muttered a few swears under their breaths before leaving, more then happy to, so they could enjoy what little freedom the had left from each other.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Arthur was the first to get his shit packed and ready, having been used to moving everywhere from over the years. He looked the place up and down, it was an old country home with ivy crawling up the walls. It was pretty nice all and all, but it was going to need a little work to make it shine.

Allister showed up two days later with his things and walked in to see Arthur as he mopped the floor in the kitchen. “Um, want some help?” He asked as it was odd to see the Brit’s sleeves and pants rolled up, and covered in sweat nowadays.

”Well, you can help by sweeping the next room over once you’ve got all your things in your room,” he said, but did not look at him, in a fairly calm tone. He and Allister got along fine so long as it was just that, him and Allister. Whenever you added Liam or, god forbid, Conner into the mix was when things tended to get heated and fights broke out.

Allister nodded and went to get the boxes up to the room he wanted. Once done, he helped with the sweeping and cleaning up. The place was covered in dust and dirt as no one had lived here in a long time. “Yer pretty CDO for an ex-pirate “ Al said as he wanted to start some small talk with the blonde that hand-fixed the way the painting hung for the eighteenth time.

”What the hell is CDO?” Arthur asked, confused about the strange acronym his brother just used.

”It’s OCD in alphabetic order,” Al said with a smirk.

”Oh, shove off it,” the Englishman replied with a smile at the dumb joke that was made. ”So, what made your boss think you needed to have more family bonding time like the rest of us? Last I heard, you were almost a hermit with how little people see you nowadays.”

Allister stopped and sighed. “Don’t want to get to into it, but people tend to bother me more then they used to. Something about isolation being bad for me or whatnot.” The redhead seemed pretty tense about it.

”I see, you know they have people for that nowadays,” Arthur told Al as he looked at the instructions in his off hand again for the bookcase he bought for the house.

”I don’t believe in shrinks and if ye drop the subject I’ll build the damn bookcase for ya.” Al said as he didn’t want to talk about his mental issues anymore then he had to.

”Ok then, smartarse. You can take a crack at it then,” Arthur said as he handed the paper over to the older brother and left him with the mess of pieces on the floor.

Allister sighed and got work on building the thing, while Arthur went about getting other things put away and cleaned.

After much cleaning and cussing out at an un-built bookcase later, they decided to take a break and get some food. ”So, what do ye feel like? “ Allister asked as they sat at the table.

”Anything really. Not particularity picky.” Arthur said as he laid his head on the table.

”So, pizza ok then?” Al asked him after a bit of thinking.

There was a nod from the Brit before Allister called in and ordered their food for the night.   
When the pizza guy got there, Allister and Arthur were outside with a bonfire and drinks “Your order…?” The guy said as he walked up to them. Allister threw what looked to be a piece of furniture into the fire when Arthur went up and paid the guy for the food before sending him on his way.

”Food’s here.” Arthur said as he sat down and put the box on an outside table.

”I noticed,“ Al said before he got a piece of pizza. ”So, Owan called. He’ll be here tomorrow at around 8.” He said before he took a bite of his pizza.

”Right. Then all that left is Conner and Liam then.” Arthur said as he followed suit in eating the pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but I should be posting Ch 3 some time today or tonight. I do hope you enjoyed this bit.


	3. The Storm

It looked like Owan got there just in time as he saw smoke burst out of an open window and it could only mean one thing. “Arthur!” He yelled as he drop his things to run inside and stop Arthur from cooking.  
  
Arthur stood by the stove and held a frying pan with some charred thing, that was food at some point, in it. “Oh, I was trying to cook something for you.” The Brit said, a bit depressed at what had happened yet again. Arthur wasn’t dumb, he knew he sucked at cooking but that didn’t stop him from trying and like hell would he let the Frenchman have the pleasure of being right.  
  
”The thought was nice, but maybe we should save that for another time?” Owan said as he turned off the oven and began airing out the kitchen. “So, where’s Al?” The Welsh country asked Arthur while taking the pan from said blond.  
  
”Oh, still sleeping in his room.” Arthur said as he took off the apron he was wearing then sighed at it before he hung it back up.  
  
”How about I cook something for us then? Could you get Allister?” Owan asked him once the smoke started to clear up.  
  
”Yeah, I can,” Arthur said before he headed up stairs to wake the redhead from his slumber.  
  
Allister stirred at the light flooding into his room and pulled the blankets over his head to keep the light out. “Go away!” He groaned out.  
  
Arthur sighed and shook his head, “Owan is here and cooking.” He said calmly then mentally counted to 3 and just like that Allister was dressed and down stairs. Arthur closed the door and followed behind after his brother zipped past him.  
  
Allister was setting the table when Arthur walked in, the red mark on the Scotsman’s hand telling him that Owan was ready to beat them if they tried to sneak a piece of food.

”Well, this is going to be fun when everyone get here, huh?” Arthur said as picked out a tea for the morning.  
  
”How was the trip up here?” Al asked Owan while he helped get the table ready.  
  
”Long and boring.“ The brunette sighed while he cooked some eggs and sausage for breakfast.  
  
”Same. they sure chose a qu-…” Crash! “What the fucking hell was that!?!” Allister yelled as he rushed out to the source of the sound to find two ginger hair men fighting in the front yard and two boxes with their contents scattered about the ground.  
  
”Ye should have picked up yer shit!!” Conner said as he got in a good right hook before he took one him self.  
  
”It’s not my stuff, ye fucking oaf!!” Liam cried as he tried to wrestle the taller man off of him.  
  
Allister sighed and walked inside, “never mind. It’s just Conner and North at it. It seems like Liam dropped his stuff and Conner tripped over it from the looks of it.” He said calmly.  
  
Owan turned pale and quickly put the food aside as he went outside to try and clear up the misunderstand he caused. “Stop, please!” He called out, but the two were too focused on killing each other to hear or care.  
  
Arthur and Allister followed him out after a bit to see Owan trying to pull Conner and Liam apart, which was funny to say the least but worrying all the more. “Right, I’ll get Liam, you get Conner.” Arthur said as he went over to help Welshman.  
  
Allister just sighed and went over to Conner and pulled him off with the help of Owan. “Will ya calm down?” He said as he tried to hold his brother back.  
  
”Let me go Allister! And no I will not calm down!” Connor cried out, fighting against him as hard as he can. He managed to get one arm free and went to punch Allister but hit Owan instead. This stopped Conner dead in his tracks. ”Shit.” He said as he stopped moving.  
  
Allister calmly let go of the Irishmen and backed off slowly. “Yer on yer own.” He said, hands up, as he watched this unfold.  
  
Owan looked scary as hell when he raised his head and blood was running down his nose. His eyes had changed from bright to dark, __almost black__. He put one hand on Conner’s shoulder to keep him in place before what seemed to happen all too slowly, but if you’d had blinked you’d had missed it. Owan’s fist went flying into Conner’s face and left behind a dark bruise on his cheek. “Are you done now?” The brunette said in calm but scarily dark tone still staring him down.  
  
Conner nodded as he waited for Owan to remove his hand. After a bit, he did and went back inside, most likely to calm down and to get back to what he was doing, but not before he grabbed his things from the yard. ”It was Owan stuff I tripped over?” The older ginger asked as he held his throbbing cheek.  
  
”Aye” Allister said as he lit up a fag. “Liam, let this be a lesson. We __never__  hit Owan!” He said in a warning tone.  
  
Liam stared at Conner for a long time before he looked at Allister and nodded slowly. “I didn’t know Owan could get mad…” He said to Arthur, severely freaked out.  
  
”Nowadays he doesn’t, but it does happen time to time.” Arthur replied with a sigh before he shivered at remembering how bad it was when Owan was younger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Liam and Conner had relaxed from everything, Allister and Arthur offered to help get their things in a unspoken treaty to not fight for the rest of the day after that little mess. After all their things were in the house, and put away in their respected rooms, Owan was back to his happy self. Breakfast was on the table, ready and hot, and the boys were starved it seemed, as it didn’t take long for the fixings to disappear from sight.  
  
”I’m going to get the rest of my stuff now. Oh, and sorry about earlier Conner. I forgot I left my stuff out there for anybody to trip over.” Owan said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
Conner sighed, “it’s fine Owan. I kind of overreacted about the whole thing anyways.” He was just glad to have Owan back to being a dork again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is how it all begins, I'll be making little short stories with this and story arcs of what happens in this house of chaos and brothers. stay tuned for more cuz I have a lot planed for later.


End file.
